Boys Over Flowers Season 2 11
Boys over Flowers Season 2 11 Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 11) is a collected volume of Boys Over Flowers Season 2, containing chapters seventy-two to seventy-nine. It was released on December 4, 2018 by Shueisha.https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/408881651X/ (Japanese) 86,185 copies of the volume have been sold as of December 16.https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2018-12-19/japanese-comic-ranking-december-10-16/.141050 It was published in English digitally on May 28, 2019. Life goes back to normal for Haruto Kaguragi, after Kei Windsor is revealed to be another of his father "tests". Meanwhile, Oto Edogawa has a meeting with Tenma Hase's father, officially ending their engagement. Afterwards, she is plagued with guilt for hurting Tenma. Book description Summary Kei Windsor learns that Haruto Kaguragi's father fully knew about his vendetta and actually used it to "test" his son. He later bids adieu to Haruto, vowing to take down his father one day. Meanwhile, Oto Edogawa's mother informs her that Tenma Hase's father wishes to have a meeting about their engagement. Oto realizes she has to settle things with Tenma and Airi Maya in order to move on with Haruto.Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 She later meets with Airi, who begs her to be with Tenma since he "only has her." The next day, Oto heads to the meeting by herself since her mother has a cold. Tenma's father cuts straight to the point, asking why she decided to end the engagement. She answers "I have fallen in love with someone else."Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma's father mentions his deceased wife, feeling that the engagement was another connection to her. He acknowledges that Tenma's and Oto's "feelings should come first", accepting the end of the engagement. Meanwhile, Kaito Taira calls Airi "selfish" for her not considering her friends' feelings. She yells "You've never been in love!" He says he has, hinting that he likes Airi.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto is about to leave, when Tenma grabs her arm. He soon regains himself but forces her out of the room, asking her not to say sorry. That night, Oto responds to Haruto's text about his summer festival, promising to be there. The next day, Oto attends the festival with Arisa Konno. Her feelings of guilt, however, leave her distracted.Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto's festival brings back memories of one she attended as a child. She briefly recounts the story, in which she is separated from her parents due to "all the excitement." When Haruto asks what happened next, her eyes go blank and she eventually answers "I forgot." He then attempts to kiss her but she pulls away, remembering how Tenma found her when she was lost.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi pulls Oto aside to say sorry. When Kaito arrives, she starts to hyperventilate and Oto takes her inside. Oto admits to Airi that she is having a hard time forgetting her memories with Tenma. Haruto interrupts, telling her he understands her feelings and "Let's make our own memories from now on." After Airi leaves, he declares "Let's go out" and Oto starts to cry from happiness.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At school, Kaito reveals to Haruto that he has had a crush on Airi since they were children. Haruto encourages him to tell Airi his feelings. During an assembly, Airi hides in the back with Oto. She feels she has hurt Kaito from discussing her crushes with him numerous times. He catches up with her outside, telling her to "keep coming to me for advice". She calls him a "masochist" and he replies "Isn't that what love is?"Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meanwhile, Tenma decides to go to Los Angeles to represent Momonozono Academy's new sister school. Haruto happens to drop by while he is packing. Tenma asks him not to tell Oto. After Haruto struggling all night, he decides to tell her. In the morning, he briefly relates the news, before putting her in a car and promises to wait for her.Chapter 79, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Contents *'Chapter 72': Haruto Kaguragi learns that his father set up Kei Windsor as a "test". It was first published on May 13, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/995488770324512768 (Japanese) *'Chapter 73': released in May 2018 on Shonen Jump+ and Viz Media's website.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1000441450549592064 (Japanese) Oto Edogawa meets with Tenma Hase's father to officially end their engagement. *'Chapter 74': Kaito Taira confronts Airi Maya about what she said to Oto. It was released on June 10, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1005523801180856320 (Japanese) *'Chapter 75': Haruto decides to set up a summer festival at his house for Oto. The chapter was published in June 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1010594438014369792 (Japanese) *'Chapter 76': it was published in July 2008.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1015756947386089472 (Japanese) At Haruto's summer festival, Oto struggles with her feelings of guilt regarding Tenma. *'Chapter 77': released on July 22, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1020738538172657664 (Japanese) Oto admits that she cannot forget her past with Tenma, but Haruto asks her to date him anyway. *'Chapter 78': Kaito reveals that he has a crush on Airi and decides to pursue her with Haruto's encouragement. The chapter was published in both Japan and America in August 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1025778735776116736 (Japanese) *'Chapter 79': Haruto tells Oto about Tenma moving to Los Angeles, giving her just enough time to go say goodbye. It was first released on August 19, 2018.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1030883195573624835 (Japanese) Editions *'South Korea': Seoul Media Group published it under the title 꽃보다 맑음11 on July 30, 2019.http://www.kyobobook.co.kr/product/detailViewKor.laf?KOR&barcode=9791164594986 (Korean) *'Taiwan': the volume was published by Tong Li Comics as Meteor Garden Next Season 11 (流星花園～Next Season～11) on February 25, 2019.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?BD=JC0971011 (Chinese) Season2-Korea11.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) MeteorGarden-NextSeason11.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes *Kamio revealed on her Instagram that Haruto and Sugimaru would be on the cover on October 12, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo2-bcpn70J/ (Japanese) Oto and Airi are featured on the back.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo3MQaWneDb/ (Japanese) *She unveiled the full cover on her Instagram on December 3, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq6p1IIAW4j/ (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-season-2-volume-11/product/6010 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 11 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07RC7XMKF/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 11 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-11/digital-comic/774926 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 11 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Volumes Category:Season 2 Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes